好きだよ Suki da yo
by Magi-chan xD
Summary: No era normal esto, pero era lo que sentía yo... One-shot HirotoXMidorikawa


No sé si eras la gran cosa en realidad... okey, lo admito, eras perfecto... Piel morea, ojos negros, pelo hermoso, sonrisa contagiosa... Chica que te veía, chica que caía a tus pies...

_°  
"Cada fibra era perfecta... es un chico perfecto..."  
°_

Y poco a poco, como un tonto, me fui enamorando de tí. No sé cuando, no sé cómo. Apenas si podia creer estar enamorado de una persona de mi mismo sexo. Se me hacía extraño, no lo quería admitir, no lo quería sentir... No era tonto mi temor a ser rechazado ¿Verdad?

_°  
"Cierro los ojos e imagino no sentir esto..."  
°_

Y poco a poco nos hicimos más amigos. Creo que era la única manera de poder estar a tu lado. Yo todas las noches miraba las estrellas, como si cuando les rogace algo cumplieran mi deseo. Pero gran dilema me era presentado en mi mente: Yo no quería ver mi realidad, quería que tu fueras mi realidad... No me lo explico.

_°  
"Realidad lejana, inalcanzable... se llama sueño, no realidad"  
°_

Y poco a poco te adentraste más a mi vida, incrustándote en el fondo de mi ser. Simplemente increíble. Te amaba, te amo y te amaré, pero no estuviste, no estás ni estarás en mi vida de la forma en que yo deseo. ¿Por qué no puedo alcanzarte? ¿Por qué no puedo amarte ni olvidarte? ¿Por qué me debo limitar a ser solo tu amigo? Y ya ni siquiera amigos...

_°  
"¿Por qué la vida es capaz de ser cruel e incapaz de ser misericordiosa?"  
°_

Y poco a poco me doy cuenta de que esto es una compleja locura... No puedo, no quiero, no debo amarte. E igualmente lo hago. Yo mismo me provoco este sufrimiento sin fin. Amarte está mal... simplemente mal... ¿Hombre y hombre? Creo que esto no funciona así. No aquí, no ahora, no con nosotros...

_°  
"Ojos ciegos, oídos sordos... problemas sin final"  
°_

Primer beso, primera locura... Solos, en mi cuarto, estudiando...

**- Anda, ¿quién te gusta?**

- Cierra los ojos y te lo diré ¿Quieres?

- Okey Hiroto, pero sin trampas...

Rodeé tu cintura fuertemente, no te escaparías facilmente. Labios con labios. Tu nerviosismo, tu sonrojo. Todo se me hacía adorable en ti. De un momento a otro acorté esa infernal distancia.

.

.

Y lo disfruté.

.

.

Tus labios temblaban... tu tibia respiración... nos separamos y me abrazate fuerte. Te escondiste en mi pecho y comenzaste a sollozar. Estabas lleno de angustia.

**- Esto está mal Hiroto, perdón.**

**- Pero...**

**- Te amo, perdóname.**

Y te fuiste de mi casa llorando ¿Por qué pediste perdón de esa manera? ¿Por qué llorabas? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin más? ¿Por qué me quedé con tantas preguntas sin respuestas?

_°  
"Incógnitas e incógnitas... ¿Cuándo me dirás la verdad?"  
°_

Al día siguiente llegaste a la facultad y ni me saludaste. Me sentí un idiota por haberte besado y haber arruinado nuestra amistad de esta maldita manera. Pero a la vez me enojé contigo. Acepto mi parte de la responsabilidad, pero tu tampoco deberías haber hecho lo que hiciste. Estuvimos mal... ambos...  
Sin saber me acerqué de a poco a Reina. Y le pedí ser mi novia. Cosas de corazón despechado... te alejaste de mí... nucho nás que antes...

_°  
"Distacia marcada por el temor de ambos"  
°_

Ya no podía más con mi propio corazón... necesitaba respuestas, pero sé que tu no me las darás. Estoy en tu masión. Aunque no fueras muy extrafalario tenias buena posición económica. Eras humilde...  
Estoy en la puerta, tomando coraje para tocar el timbre. Escucho gritos... tuyos y de otra persona.

**- ¡Si papá! ¡Me encantan los hombres! ¿Y qué?**

**- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Tú ya no eres mi hijo! ¡Vete antes de que...!**

**- Antes de que me mates a golpes como a mamá ¿Verdad? Me voy solito, no te preocupes, con alguno de mis novios...**

Saliste de la casa enojado... Vi tus ojos llenos de lágrimas... Me viste y te abalanzaste en mis brazos...

**- Yo te amo Hiroto... es de verdad... **

Me abrazaste más fuerte, como si quisieras constatarte de que yo estaba allí, de que no me separaría de ti jamás. Tomé tu carita entre mis manos y te miré fijamente a los ojos y me llené de rabia, estabas golpeado. Ese hombre se había atrevido a levantarte la mano. Me trataste de tranquilizar, cosa que apenas si pudiste lograr, aunque no completamente.  
Llegamos a mi casa y trataste de calmarme nuevamente. Te pedí alguna explicación. Tu padre, tu situación económica, tu familia o lo que quedaba de ella. Me contaste toda tu vida, completamente. Nunca pude imaginar que alguien tan tierno, tan inocente, tan feliz, tan simpático, pudiera tener un pasado tan triste y malo. La muerte de tu madre, los golpes de tu padre, las sonrisas fingidas que siempre tuviste que soportar. Me sentí tonto al creer que yo la pasaba mal. Me sentí idiota al haberme enojado contigo por lo que habías hecho, cuando simplemente lo hiciste porque tenias miedo de lo que tu padre me podía hacer si se enteraba.

°  
_"Encerrado en mis problemas, incapaz de ver el sufrimiento de los demás"  
°_

No podía creer que esos ojos que tantas veces me había alegrado el día, ahora estuvieran cubiertos de tanta tristeza. Me sentí impotente al saber que no podía hacer nada para ayudarte. Me acerqué a ti y simplemente te abracé tiernamente, como tratando de protegerte de algo. Eso era lo que podía hacer yo para ayudarte, brindarte mi apoyo cuando lo necesitaras, siempre voy a estas a tu lado, eso es indiscutible.

**– Mido, siempre que necesites ayuda, no dudes en llamarme. Aunque sea una tontería, yo quiero apoyarte en lo que sea.**

**– Gracias Hiro.**

No pude evitar darte un beso en la mejilla. Te sorprendiste y me miraste completamente sonrojado, te había tomado desprevenido.

**– Perdóname…**

Traté de completar mi frase pero tú sellaste mis labios con un dulce beso. Me sorprendí bastante, pero no me retardé en corresponderte.  
Aunque me di cuenta de que nunca, pero nunca te había declarado lo que sentía.

**– Yo te amo Midorikawa… te amo…**

_°  
"Tanto tiempo en lo mismo, sin haber declarado nada, que tan solo decirlo me causaba felicidad"  
°_

Una cosa llevó a la otra, tu tibiez, tu aroma, tu voz… tu cuerpo. Creo que en ningún momento fui tan feliz como al tenerte en cuerpo y alma. Fue, incapaz de describirse con palabras. Te amé como prometo volver a hacerlo todas las noches que estemos juntos. Te hice el amor… te tuve entre mis brazos como siempre lo había soñado. No sé si fue apenas un ratito, o toda la noche, pero sé que lo disfruté completamente._  
_

_"Suki da yo…"_

A la mañana siguiente estabas allí, en mi cama, no había sido una simple noche más. Y tuve el placer de haber sido el primero en tenerte. Te abracé posesivamente.

**– No te preocupes, no me pienso escapar corriendo.**

Parecía que descubrías mis sentimientos y pensamientos con tan solo mirame a los ojos. Sonreí satisfecho.

.

.

.

Ya van un mes desde que vives conmigo. Terminé con reina, no tenía nada sentido de esa tonta relación. Y vivo tan feliz a tu lado, que ni siquiera te lo imaginas.  
Ahora vives en mi casa, aunque me costó horrores lograrlo. No querías y no querías.

**– ¿Qué pasó mi amor?**

**– Nada, hablé con Reina… me dijo que está embaraza. ¿Tú sabías eso Hiroto?**

Me tomaste completamente desprevenido. ¿Reina embarazada? No, yo no sabía nada de nada. No podía ser, simplemente no podía ser. Era una mentira… yo… yo no soy capaz de poder tener hijos, es un problema que me detectaron de niño. Ya me había resignado a no poder tener hijos de mi sangre, por algo sirve la adopción.

**– Pues si lo está, no es mío el hijo.**

**– ¡Hiroto! Está de un mes y medio aproximadamente… en ese tiempo ustedes salían…**

**– ¡Que no!**

**– ¡Por favor Hiroto! ¡No soy idiota!**

Te fuiste enojado porque creías que yo te quería tomar el pelo con lo del embarazo de Reina.  
Yo me enojé bastante más que tú porque no podía creer que no me tomaras en serio. Yo te decía la verdad ¿tengo cara de mentiroso? Me quedé haciendo la tarea de la facultad, mejor ni pensar en esa tonta discusión.

_°  
"No miento, tan solo no comprendes las cosas como son"  
°_

Ya eran como las diez de la noche cuando volviste, se podía notar que habías llorado mucho. Me acerqué a ti, pero me evadiste y te fuiste directamente al cuarto. Allí te encerraste.  
Salí hecho furias para el orfanato para hablar con Hitomiko, a pedirle los papeles de aquellos estudios que me detectaron infértil. De seguro ella los tenía al ser la directora del orfanato donde yo me crié. La quiero como si fuera mi hermana.  
Volví a mi casa ya de madrugada. Golpeé fuertemente la puerta de la habitación, dispuesto a que me abrieras sí o sí. Me tenías que escuchar de cualquier manera, así tuviera que gritarlo.

**– Yo nunca te miento, si Reina está embarazada, no es hijo mío, tomá, mirá estos papeles y luego hablamos.**

Creo que eso te hiso reconsiderar un poco, por lo que abriste la puerta, tomaste los papeles y te volviste a encerrar en la habitación.  
Al cabo de un rato saliste bastante apenado. Te acercaste a mí y me abrazaste llorando.

**– Perdóname Hiroto… es que me da mucho miedo perderte. De tan solo pensar que tendrías un hijo de Reina me sentí muy mal…**

**– Está bien, pero júrame que nunca más te vas a enojar así sin siquiera escucharme ¿sí?**

**– Te lo juro Hiro… perdón…**

Se me hiso muy tierno tu pequeño puchero. Te sequé aquellas lágrimas sin sentido y nos fuimos a acostar.

_"Toda relación tiene altos y bajos… la gracia es saber afrontar toda situación"_

Así pasó todo un año. Pudimos terminar la facultad y ahora pusimos nuestro propio estudio jurídico. Es bueno trabajar a tu lado, me facilita mucho las cosas.  
Una mañana, mientras desayunábamos, me llamó Hitomiko diciendo que debía verla urgentemente, estaba en el hospital zonal. Tú te fuiste al estudio y yo al hospital.  
Al llegar me encontré a Hitomiko con una beba en brazos, ella estaba muy triste y la beba llorando.  
La niña era hija de Reina. Estaban en un hospital porque mi ex novia había tenido un accidente de tráfico y… bueno, fue muy grave y no pudo sobrevivir. Hitomiko había quedado a cargo de la niña momentáneamente.

**– ¿Y qué va a pasar con la bebé?**

**– Mira Hiroto, lamentablemente la asistente social no la quiere mandar al mi orfanato. Reina me la encargó mucho y no quiero decepcionarla. La única manera es que alguien acepte ser su tutor momentáneamente hasta que alguien decida adoptarla.**

Y así fue como yo volví a casa con una beba en brazos. Se te hizo raro verme con un bebé en brazos, hasta que te conté todo lo que había pasado. Te pregunté si aceptarías que nos quedáramos con la niña, al menos durante un tiempo hasta que pudieran encontrar unos padres responsables.

**– ¡Entonces somos una familia!**

Supongo que con eso me dijiste todo. Estabas muy feliz.

_°  
"Papá, papá y la hija… una familia al fin"  
°_

[Narración normal]

– ¡Megumi! No corras así que te podés caer – gritaba un peli verde.

– Mido, déjala, así es feliz… – le respondió un pelirrojo abrazándolo por la cintura.

– Se va a lastimar Hiroto… – quisquilló Midorikawa.

Hiroto rió antes la acción de su esposo. Le besó la mejilla.

– Ya es nuestra hija… – le susurró Hiroto al oído.

– ¿Q-qué? – El menor no lo podía creer – Megu es… nuestra hija.

– Sip…

Midorikawa fue hasta la niña, la alzó, la abrazó fuertemente, y sin querer comenzó a llorar de la emoción.

– ¿Qué pasó Mido? – preguntó la niña de unos cuatro años ya.

– Mido está feliz porque tú ya eres nuestra hija – dijo Hiroto con una sonrisa.

La niña estaba feliz, feliz, por fin tenía papá y mamá.

– Suki da yo papi, Suki da yo mami…


End file.
